


尽头 1

by zuihaiyishun



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuihaiyishun/pseuds/zuihaiyishun
Summary: 爱与背叛，恨与原谅，你和救赎。





	尽头 1

　　老北京的天儿说变就变，出门的时候还晴空万里，刚在三庆园听完相声还没出门天就阴下来了，雷轰隆几声后豆大的雨珠儿就落下来了，砸身都觉得疼得慌，李鹤东心里暗骂了一句老天爷，冒着雨跑到停车场，凭着记忆找到了自己的车。

  
　　猛的一下关上了车门，李鹤东脱下湿漉漉的外套扔旁边车座上，抹了一把脸，看了一眼后视镜里十分狼狈的男人，沉默了几秒钟后嗤笑了一声。  
  
　　“看你那没出息的样儿。”  
  
　　  
  
　　李鹤东今年整三十，单身，独居，现在跟朋友合作开着一家名叫“尽头”的甜品店，做着甩手掌柜，店里全靠自己的朋友孟鹤堂帮忙打理，自己偶尔去露个面，兴致上来了也会露一手做些小点心什么的，味道还算不错。有的姑娘不知道是喜欢李鹤东做的甜品，还是喜欢李鹤东这个人，如果在店里遇见了李鹤东非缠着人做一次甜品不可，当然只有是店里的老客才敢这么跟店长闹腾。  
  
 

　　李鹤东也不恼，笑着说“唉呀我做东西很慢的，浪费时间你们等得及吗？”  
  
　　姑娘摆手“等得及等得及，你做你的我们在店里等着。”  
  
　　李鹤东笑笑洗洗手进了烘焙间，给姑娘们做上一份合口不腻味的甜品。  
  
　　现代社会有个手机就能走遍天下，姑娘们有会拍照的，把照片往朋友圈或者微博上一发，吧啦吧啦说一段像模像样的“美食评论”，有人看到会特意来店里点一份老板亲手做的甜品。一开始李鹤东也没在意，做几份都是做，可是挡不住来店里的人越来越多，连店里的烘焙师傅都调笑李鹤东，说他如果做个有上进心的老板，他们的生意能让斜对面那家连锁店同行气死。  
  
　　李鹤东一个头两个大，本来就是怕麻烦的人，这下更不愿意往店里来了，十天半个月才去店里一次。  
  
　　久而久之，有不少人知道，有家名为“尽头”的甜品店，老板做的甜品味道特别好。  
  
　  
 

　　只不过，可遇不可求罢了。

 

  
　　可是李鹤东做的甜品味道再好，他本人也尝不得——李鹤东沾不得一点糖，如果不小心吃到了非得呕干净不行。  
  
　　孟鹤堂在店里正好遇见李鹤东的时候，那天店里生意不算忙，两个人坐在临窗户的沙发上你一句我一句的互损，新来的服务员不知道李鹤东不能吃糖，在咖啡师特意给李鹤东准备的黑咖啡里加了一块方糖才给两个人端了上来，李鹤东刚喝下去一口，脸上就开始泛红，孟鹤堂还没反应过来就看见眼前的李鹤东捂着嘴跑进了卫生间，急急忙忙跟了上去却差点被甩过来的门撞上鼻子。孟鹤堂幽怨的摸了摸鼻子，用手指扣了扣门。  
  
　　“我没事，就是……咖啡里的甜味受不了。”  
  
　　没等孟鹤堂问，李鹤东对着门外喊了一声，然后打开水龙头把洗手池里的褐色冲了下去。  
  
　　无论漱了多少次口，李鹤东总感觉嘴里还是有甜味，甜的，腥的，腻的让他受不了，整个心脏急速跳动着，像是下一秒就要从胸口蹦出来一样。  
  
　　李鹤东摸了摸心口，“没事没事，没事没事啊……”  
  
　　像个傻子一样自我安慰。  
  
　　  
  
　　刚出洗手间李鹤东就听见孟鹤堂说要开除新来的服务员。  
  
　　“我是想那黑咖啡太苦了……老板可能受不了，就加了一块方糖……我错了对不起对不起……”  
  
　　李鹤东于心不忍，“算了孟哥，小姑娘刚来不知道我那破习惯，有不懂的地方慢慢教呗，这年头找份工作也不容易。”  
  
　　小姑娘红着眼眶一个劲的道歉，孟鹤堂刚才也是在气头上，毕竟关心则乱，他怎么不知道李鹤东不能吃糖其实是心病，生理上没一点不适，李鹤东这一求情孟鹤堂也不计较了，可是他也没打算轻易放过李鹤东。  
  
　　“得，为了你好还落埋怨，这好人全让你做了，坏人全让我当了。”  
  
　　李鹤东乐出声，“您还跟我计较这个呢？那今晚咱俩撸串去，当我谢谢您？”  
  
　　“去去去，谁有时间跟你坐马路牙子上撸串儿？我今天得早点回去赶稿子，那边催我好几次了。”  
  
　　孟鹤堂在一家杂志社开着专栏，李鹤东也知道，也就没拉着人家，店门还没关自己就开车瞎转悠跑到三庆园买了张票听相声去了。  
  
　  
  
　　然后就遇上了北京几十年不遇的大雨。  
  
　　　  
  
　　人倒霉到头也不过如此。  
  
　　　　  
  
　　李鹤东到家的时候已经快半夜了，三庆园离他住的地方有些远，今天下雨那么大也不敢开快，打开门的时候看着冷清的没有烟火的屋子，李鹤东清咳了一声，也没有开灯，凭借习惯换好鞋子走到厨房倒了杯热水。  
　  
  
　　窝在沙发上的时候，李鹤东像是松了线的风筝，一下子没有了力气。  
　　  
  
　　手指在手机屏幕上划过，李鹤东看了眼时间，对话框突然弹了出来。  
  
　　“谢金这两天出来。”  
  
　　手一抖，手机好死不死的砸脸上了。  
  
　　李鹤东吃痛，捡起手机，手有些发抖。  
  
　　“减刑了？”  
  
　　“对，我担心他会去找你，你自己注意点，实在不行搬我这来住。”  
  
　　……  
  
　　李鹤东没有回。  
  
　　谢金……当初还是自己亲手送进去的。  
  
　　当时谢金被捕的时候，他没有回避，坦坦荡荡的站在谢金面前看着他不可思议的目光，心底却满是冰凉。  
  
　　那也是他第一次见时时刻刻都能保持冷静的谢金崩溃的模样，听着谢金撕心裂肺的问，“为什么是你？怎么能是你？”，李鹤东除了沉默还是沉默，他不知道怎么回答谢金。  
  
　　他是背叛者。  
  
　　对于谢金而言，他背叛了他的信任，他们的感情，还有谢金手底下的一众兄弟。  
  
　　可对于李鹤东而言，他是警察，是卧底，是要把爱人追捕归案的人。  
  
　　他从谢金被捕到被判刑，一直跟着，直到庭审结束后，谢金被送往监狱，李鹤东看着熟悉的人看到自己的那一刻嘴边只是扯出一丝冷笑，然后不留一点目光的转身跟着警察离开，他就知道，自己跟谢金彻底完了。  
 

　　之后李鹤东便辞了职，折腾了两年后开了家甜品店，一直到现在。  
  
　　算了算……谢金在里面待了七年了。  
  
　　七年，说长不长，说短不短。  
  
　　七年可以淡忘记忆，也可以让它更刻骨铭心。  
  
　　李鹤东点了根烟，烟草味散开，火光在寂静的黑夜里格外的刺眼。  
  
　　“谢金……”  
  
　　爱人的低语，像夏天的蝉翼，轻薄却又骚动心脏。  
  
　  
  
　　暗夜里的狼睁开眼睛，捕猎者要开始狩猎他的兔子了。


End file.
